Blessed Be
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Slash! Merlin finds a mysterious gauntlet in a pond, but what he doesn't know is that this artifact holds more than it seems. When Arthur's life is at stake, will Merlin be able to convince Arthur what's happening before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

About four months ago, my Netflix account recommended this show to me. I took one look at it and when, "Uh...lame?" However a few weeks ago, I decided to finally let Netflix win this battle and give it a try. ...They're gods when it comes to finding shows I'm interested in. Such gods. I have devoured the first 2 seasons and am TRYING so hard not to finish the 3rd season. I'm even re-watching the first and second seasons before going to continue the 3rd. Writing fanfiction for my latest obsession seems to help slow me down with watching it. I'm ashamed of loving Bradley and Colin TOGETHER. But I blame them! They totally endorse it! Enjoy for I certainly am :)

* * *

Blessed Be

Pairing: Author x Merlin

Rating: T (language and sexual themes)

Ch 1

He felt the warm sensation of rough hands, laced with years of experience behind a sword running up and down his shoulders, felt those warm hands dip into every contour of his own weak, but still there muscles. He felt the rush of hot breath and panting laced with such need it almost drove the warlock insane. The raven-haired man could feel the other against his body, wrapping his arms around him, holding him as if he never wanted to let go.

"Merlin," that husky voice called out, wanting. Merlin's hands reached up for Arthur's face, but he felt nothing there. The warlock was overcome with confusion as he watched Arthur's face disappear as his long fingers slipped through the air, curling the smoke that was Arthur's face.

"Merlin!"

Merlin shot up from his small bed as he stared at a disgruntled Gaius. His breath came to him in short, panting bursts.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at the boy, but didn't say anything on the subject. "Time for breakfast." He turned around and slowly left Merlin's room, going to sit down amidst all his work to his own bowl of creamed wheat.

Merlin sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He hated that dream. It was almost like Arthur was teasing him even while he slept. He could just hear Arthur's taunts. Oh if the prince were to ever find out Merlin's feelings... His cheeks reddened at just the thought, his heart panging as adrenaline shot into him, forcing him to stand up and try to think about something else.

"Looks delicious," he said sitting down to his bowl, picking up the wooden spoon and taking a scoop of the clumping meal.

Gaius analyzed him with a scrutinizing look, but again, said nothing on the subject. "You've been sleeping in late frequently. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Merlin nearly chocked on his breakfast. He felt the sticky meal slide down his throat, catching here and there, forcing him to cough a bit. "Trouble sleeping? No. I'm fine. I just...was having a good dream." He knew Gaius would detect his lie. Hell, anyone could probably detect that lie! Good dream? Not quite... More like a desperate nightmare that had Merlin waking up each day with such gloom that he almost wanted to fall off the face of the Earth. Maybe he should go up to King Uther and admit his sorcery...

"Merlin...listen to me when I'm speaking!" Gaius chided, pointing his own spoon at the youth.

Merlin smiled apologetically, taking another shovel of his food into his mouth. "So-wy Gawus," he said through a mouthful of the wheat meal.

Gaius sighed heavily. Merlin was sure he was thinking how foolish or..."thick" Merlin could be.

"King Uther is preparing to hold a jousting competition. Of course his son will be partaking. You need to-"

"Polish his armor, work his horse, buff up his ego, yes Gaius, I know all of this." Merlin stood up, picking his red scarf off the coat hanger and tying it around his neck like usual. "I'm not new to Arthur. I know how he gets."

Gaius nodded, taking a sip of his water before standing up, taking both his bowl and Merlin's. "Then I don't suppose you need me to tell you that you're almost an hour late for work?"

Merlin's eyes snapped open as he ran to the door all the while yelling back at Gaius, "Why didn't you tell me that before?" He didn't wait for an answer as he flew down the stairs, nearly knocking over a guard. He hastily apologized, running full out toward the bright castle.

He skipped every other step, panting furiously, feeling his blood pulsing in his head as he made his way up the stairs and down the airy halls to Arthur's room. He paused right outside the door, trying to catch his breath. His side burned with a vengeance and he clutched it desperately, gasping like each moment was his last.

It wasn't he who opened the door, but the blonde whom tormented his dreams night by night. "Merlin?" that deep voice asked in disbelief. Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling Merlin into the room. "Honestly Merlin can you not do anything right? You're an hour late, you're sweating all over the place, and gasping like a drunken man in a state of panic! I don't even know why I put up with you?"

Merlin's heart was just starting to slow down and the ringing in his ears was beginning to subside. He swallowed a thick gulp of air down before saying, "It's because you like me." Unfortunately, that retort caused his heart to fall into the pit of his stomach, and the warlock could feel it fall every step of the way. Arthur kept him around for reasons unbeknownst to Merlin. He could only guess it was because Arthur liked his company and found him amusing. Arthur didn't "like" him the way Merlin "liked" him.

"Where's my breakfast? Or should I say lunch at this point?" Arthur asked, tapping his foot on the stone floor, his eyebrows raised. His lips were pursed, exposing their wonderful pouty thickness.

Merlin shook his head dejectedly. "I forgot it, Sire."

Arthur leaned forward a bit, putting a hand to his ear. "What? I couldn't hear you Merlin. Speak up."

Merlin closed his eyes and shouted, "I forgot it, Sire!"

Arthur leaned back, clasping his hands together. "Ah, so there's the truth. Merlin, you know what's happening in a few days right? In case you've forgotten _that_, I'll let you in on it again." He moved closer to Merlin, and shouted into his ear, "The jousting competitions you idiot! How am I supposed to train when all I can hear is my stomach growling at me?"

Merlin winced as the sound waves berated against his ear drum. His neck sank into his shoulders as he tried to get away from Arthur's shouting. He opened one eye when all became silent. He didn't have time to prepare when Arthur slapped the back of his head; His own hand going up to nurse the agitated area. "I know the jousting is coming up. I'm sorry." Oddly enough, Merlin didn't feel like fighting with Arthur. He felt like going home, back to his real home, curling up into his mother's lap and crying about how cruel the world is.

Arthur sighed, dropping his shoulders; becoming less formal. "Merlin, you know I don't like it when you get all sad. When you get sad, I don't get the satisfaction of being up on you, I just feel...guilty."

Merlin's blue eyes shined happily as his head perked up. "You feel guilty?"

Arthur slapped him on the back of the head, playfully this time. "Shut up."

All seemed to be back in its place, as Merlin smiled at his master. He walked out of the room, going to find Arthur something to eat. It was funny to think about, how one second they were teasing each other playfully, then really arguing, then back to teasing. He wondered if real friends did that or if this was just how Arthur was to Merlin, if it was...special. A warm feeling nursed Merlin's heart at the thought. He couldn't help but allow a large smile to grace his features, reaching his eyes, making them shine like crystal water at midday. He picked up some grapes, a piece of bread and a handsome helping of ham strips for the prince. Merlin prayed that this would make Arthur quit complaining.

He walked into the room, not paying much attention to where Arthur had gone. The man could smell food a mile away. He turned around and nearly yelped. Arthur had come in shirtless. "W-what were you doing out there without clothes?" Merlin asked in a panic. He had to fight the blush that was trying to force its way up his sculpted cheeks. It was a losing battle.

"Morgana wanted to talk to me, we just got to walking. It's not like I was strutting around out in public. What's with you today?" Arthur shot back, going to sit in his chair and finally eat his food.

Merlin nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would simply confess his undying love to Arthur. He watched Arthur eat, secretly enjoying how the other seemed to chew in an "o" like fashion; his lips stretching then pursing over and over again as he chewed. Merlin wondered if those lips were as soft as they looked.

Images of his dream flashed into his mind. The feeling of those hands, the sound of his voice... He started to breath quickly, turning away from Arthur, hoping that he could calm himself down. This was beginning to get out of hand...

"Merlin..." Arthur beckoned.

The warlock closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself as he took a deep breath, and turned around. He analyzed Arthur's utterly befuddled gaze. "You know, you always have that look on your face. I'm beginning to wonder if you're stupid."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he angrily bit off a piece of his bread. "Ha, ha. You're so clever Merlin."

The dark haired man smiled triumphantly at his wit. He knew this moment was short-lived. Soon Arthur would be telling him a giant list of things he needed to do, but for the moment, he'd relish in his small win.

"Merlin, since you're just standing there, why don't I find something to keep you busy." Of course it wasn't a question. Arthur sat back in his chair, looking about his room. "For starters, you could change my bed sheets, scrub the floors and fetch me some firewood. My stock is running low." He turned his blonde head to the window, analyzing it for a moment.

Merlin knew better though. Arthur wouldn't just appreciate the day; he was plotting something in that thick head of his.

"And after you're finished with that, muck out the stables, polish my armor, and do my laundry."

"I never do your laundry," Merlin so foolishly stated in surprise.

"Exactly." Arthur stood up, and clapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Have fun." He walked out the room. Merlin knew he was proud of himself.

The poor wizard sighed heavily. He listened to the double doors shut, indicating that he was all alone in the room. He knew Arthur was going down to train. The prince pushed himself twice has hard when there was a competition coming up. Merlin looked at the large bed. He wondered what it felt like to lay in it...

He slipped off his shoes and jumped into the bed. The feathers inside the mattress greeted him warmly as the cushioned his body, caressing it lovingly. The silken sheets felt like they were giggling against his skin as he rolled about in them. The warlock inhaled deeply, taking in Arthur's scent. It was a mix between leather and sandalwood. A very masculine scent in Merlin's opinion. He giggled at himself as he continued to roll himself tightly into a cocoon, tucked away inside the sheets. He longed to feel Arthur's hands as they lay together at night. Would they feel like the ones in his dream? Rough, but strong and warm or were they different?

Merlin sighed heavily as his world crashed around him, spilling all his dreams and fantasies overboard. He would never get a chance to know. He would never truly feel Arthur's arms around his waist, or hear his voice, cooing softly into his ear. The closest thing he'd get would be Arthur yanking him out of the way of something, or the shouting into his ears.

He lay inside the cocoon, feeling his heart break off piece by piece. Merlin truthfully didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was self-inflicted torture.

"...Merlin?"

The youth's eyes snapped open as he realized just whose voice that was. That deep voice, accented with a twinge of confusion at the end. Oh no... Merlin clumsily flailed about in the sheets, trying to find a way out of them.

His head popped out and he starred in horror at Arthur. The blonde had an eyebrow raised and was clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I can explain!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I feel really proud at how in character I kept them (despite having to create from my own head what Merlin may be like if he was indeed head over heels in love with Arthur.) Reviews make me giddy! Maybe try guessing at how Merlin is going to explain and how Arthur is going to react?

Funny story, first time I published this, my word program autofixed Arthur's name to "author." Oh wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh this is way too long. However the plot is introduced AND there's a bit of romance ...at the end. Sorry! Next chapter will be romancy! Fair warning, this piece is unedited. So...there are typos I'm sure.

* * *

Blessed Be

Chapter 2

Arthur looked away, slowly nodding his head in acceptance. "Okay," he drawled, swaying back on his heels. "Explain."

Merlin squirmed himself out from under the covers. His heart was racing, thumping loudly in his ears. He felt like he was going to explode from so much embarrassment. "I was going to strip your bed, but I fell and as I was trying to get up, I get all tangled into your bed sheets. I mean, how do you sleep in all that? It's suffocating! It like...clings to you!"

Arthur allowed a large laugh to escape his throat. "Merlin, you can be such a...dimwitted, useless thing." He turned away from his bed, seemingly satisfied with the answer Merlin had provided him with.

Merlin breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He began pulling the sheets off the bed, looking out from the corner of his eye at Arthur. "What're you doing? Shouldn't you be training?"

"I should be training Merlin, yes you're absolutely right. However, I require my chainmail now."

Merlin rolled his eyes, dropping the silken sheets to the floor and going over to Arthur. He began dressing the prince, carefully analyzing each and every feature the man had. He wished those thick muscles would yearn for Merlin, just as much as Merlin's body yearned for Arthur's.

"Merlin...what're you looking at? I don't have all day," Arthur chided as he raised his eyebrows incredulously at the smaller man.

Merlin hastened his movements, trying not to really look at Arthur's pristine body. His hands slipped and allowed the chainmail to fall over Arthur's shoulders.

"Honestly Merlin! What's wrong with you today?" Arthur spat, taking a step back and putting the chainmail on as best as he could be himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what's wrong today." Merlin looked away from his prince, feeling utterly hopeless.

"Merlin," Arthur said sighing heavily. "Go take a walk, forget about your chores and we'll resume tomorrow. Today, just try to gather yourself."

Merlin nodded, unable to meet the gaze of his prince...his beloved. "Sire." He left the room in a hurry, needing to get away as fast as he could. He felt the tears coming on and fast. The servant ran through the bright halls, passing people here and there. They all gave him questioning looks, but he paid no heed to them. Merlin, sniffing like a pitiful puppy found his home and went in.

"Ah, Merlin! Just in time. I need you to go pick up a few thi-" Gaius stopped dead in his sentence. He knitted his brow as he analyzed Merlin. "Merlin?"

"I can't do this anymore Gaius!" Merlin shouted, slumping against the door. He allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes now. "The way he looks at me, the way he treats me. I can't be near him anymore."

"Arthur has always been good to you. What's this all about?" Gaius stood up, walking toward Merlin. He offered a hand for which Merlin could stand back up.

"You don't understand. He treats me wonderfully, and that's what hurts so badly. Gaius...I can't be here anymore."

Gaius wiped Merlin's tears away from his face. A look of pure sympathy graced his experienced features. "You care for Arthur, and he cares for you."

"Not the way I care for him Gaius..." Merlin swatted the physician's hand away from his face. He didn't want to be touched by anyone...except Arthur. "I'm in-" He chocked on a sob. He rocked into his knees, allowing his sobs to become wails. "I'm in love with him Gaius!"

Gaius's eyes widened at the news. "Merlin..." he said softly, pulling Merlin into a hug. "I had no idea."

The warlock embraced his guardian, allowing a few last tears to fall from his eyes as he gasped back air, trying to control himself. "Arthur gave me the day off so I could collect my thoughts. I'm thinking about leaving."

Gaius nodded as he pulled away from Merlin. "If you leave, your heart will not mend. You share a strong bond with Arthur, Merlin. I feel that leaving will only make it worse for you."

Merlin nodded, licking his lips as he thought on the words. There was a chance Gaius was right. The only way he'd know for sure is if he talked to The Dragon. "I'm going out. I'll pick up whatever it is you need."

Gaius wrote down a few items before handing the note to Merlin. He clasped Merlin on the shoulder as he passed the note off, holding the boy for a moment. "Arthur has a great destiny ahead of him, and he needs you in it. Does that not count for something?"

Merlin sighed heavily, but nodded in acceptance. He hated it when Gaius was right...at least about matters like this. The wizard strode out of the room, feeling new optimism fill his lungs with each breath. He held his head high and for once, did not feel the need to go flying down the stairs to the outside world. He'd speak with The Dragon. Maybe, this was how it was supposed to be, and The Dragon knew it.

Merlin walked by the shops analyzing their goods, picking up the ingredients and items Gaius needed. He felt for the moment, at peace, however that all could change once he set eyes on Arthur again. He paid the shopkeeper, turning away and feeling his heart sputter to a nasty stop. His eyes glued to the blonde man walking his way.

Arthur walked up to him, his brow slightly furrowed clearly confused as Merlin's expression was far from easy to read. "Merlin," he greeted.

"S-Sire?" Merlin squeaked.

"I give you the day off and Gaius has you running about does he?" Arthur took a moment to investigate all the things Merlin had picked up for Gaius.

"He needs my help. He's a busy man," Merlin defended.

Arthur nodded, picking up a few blue leaves out of a bottle. "I'm beginning to wonder what I've ingested from that man..."

"Probably a frog's eye here and there. Maybe some cow dung..." Merlin teased. It felt good to be teasing his prince again. His heart was finally coming into check, beating as steady as a drum.

"Mm, delicious." Arthur gave a curt nod to Merlin before walking away.

Merlin was left utterly speechless in his wake. What had just happened? He turned around, running after Arthur. "Uh, I think I can manage now, if you need chores done?"

"No, Merlin. I gave you the day off to do as you please. I won't take that away from you," Arthur said, not even looking over to his servant.

"I'm working for Gaius though! I'm not even resting. I shouldn't miss out on a day's work."

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he spun around to face Merlin. "It's okay. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's honestly okay. Besides, you'll be doing twice as much for me tomorrow." He flashed a cocky grin toward Merlin before striding off.

Merlin sulked playfully. "Yeah whatever clotpole!" He turned away from the castle, his good mood still with him and began walking out of Camelot.

The woods were peaceful at this time of day and the warm breeze felt lovely as it playfully nudged against his skin. Merlin continued to walk off the beaten path, trying to find the clearing to summon the dragon. As he was walking a twig snapped behind him, causing him to turn around quickly and lose his balance. He tumbled to the ground, getting sticks, leaves and moss all over his hair and clothing. He stood up, breathing hard from all the pain and excitement. His blue orbs marveling at the site in front of him.

A rushing waterfall with clear crystal water rumbled loudly into a large pond that trickled into a creek down the way. Merlin climbed over a few trees to get closer to the pond. The water shimmered with a light man hardly ever got to see. The air around the waterfall was colder, but it had a kind feeling to it. "This is...fantastic..." Merlin said; his jaw dropping and his eyes analyzing each and every detail. He sat by the pond, looking into it. He could see the fish swimming underneath the cool water. He watched them swim with each other, turning around for no reason other than that seemed to be what fish did.

Merlin was going to stand up when something shiny caught his eye. He peered closer to the waterfall, seeing something gold shine under the water. He moved quickly, jumping over the creek and going to the side of the waterfall. The water sprayed at him, covering him with a mist of water as it continued to rush from the fall. He dipped his hand into the cool water, reaching for the golden object.

He pulled out a golden gauntlet. It was in perfect condition. His eyes marveled at the sight. Part of him wondered if it was from magic, but the other part didn't even care. He wanted to give this to Arthur. He suddenly had an overwhelming desire to give the golden marvel to Arthur. He put the gauntlet in his satchel and started to leave the pond. He barely had time to notice the water turn from its clear crystalline presentation to a green, sickly color.

Merlin made his way back to Camelot, passing the guards who were guarding the main gates. He smiled sheepishly to them, whom in turn gave no reaction to him. He guessed they had been getting used to him going in and out. He suddenly had a thought, and turned left instead of right, heading to Gwen's house.

He knocked on the door, and waited patiently for her to answer. She opened the door, smiling brightly at Merlin before moving out of his way so he could step inside.

"Merlin," she said nodding her head in greeting.

"Gwen. I want to show you something I found. Maybe you could tell me a bit about it." He pulled out the gauntlet, but instead of it being perfectly golden, it was rusted and looked to be on the verge of breaking. "W-wait...that's not right. It was gold before!" His eyes shot up to look at her in a state of panic, his mouth slightly agape. "I don't understand..."

Nevertheless, Gwen took the gauntlet from Merlin and looked at it. "Merlin, this is really old. But it looks like it's seen many battles?"

Merlin knew she was patronizing him. "No, Gwen it was gold! I found it in a pond with a waterfall! The water was beautiful and the gauntlet was gold!"

Gwen simply laughed. "Merlin, you tell such interesting stories sometimes. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to the Lady Morgana's room." Gwen left her home, leaving a dumbfounded Merlin.

"Gaius!" he said to himself as he ran from Gwen's house and over to his own home. He pushed the door open and found Gaius sitting at his desk looking over some papers. "Gaius look at this!" Merlin pulled out the gauntlet. It was just as before, all old, rusted and brittle.

Gaius looked at the artifact with a scrutinizing eye. "Merlin, it's a piece of junk."

"No it's not. Earlier, I found it in a pond. I've never seen water so beautiful. I saw this gold gauntlet and pulled it out and put it in my bag." He neglected to mention the urge he felt to give it to Arthur. "I went to show it to Gwen and when I did, it looked like this."

Gaius looked at the gauntlet with more reverence this time. "Merlin, that gauntlet is made from magic. You should put it back where you found it."

"You're probably right. I've stayed out of trouble for awhile now; best not start that all up again." He offered a smile to Gaius, putting the gauntlet back in his satchel. "I'll put it back tonight."

"You better..." Gaius warned before returning to his work. "Oh, did you pick up my ingredients?"

"Yes I did," Merlin said proudly. He pulled the ingredients out of the satchel and gave it to Gaius.

The physician looked at the items before nodding at Merlin. "Thank you. You're free to go now. Be back for supper though."

Merlin smiled brightly, turning with his satchel over his shoulder. He didn't get three feet away from his home before Arthur turned the corner, nearly bumping into Merlin.

"Sire?" Merlin asked astonished as his hands tightened on the gauntlet through his satchel.

"I uh...I want you to draw me a bath..." Arthur said rather awkwardly. He shifted his weight from leg to leg.

Merlin tiled his head to the side, with a proud smile. "You're bored aren't you?"

"You have no idea. I'm tired of listening to my father and all these...plans for joust. It's a joust. Many knights come, I beat them, they leave, everyone's happy."

"I'd be happier if you lost," Merlin teased.

Arthur playfully punched Merlin on the shoulder. "Wimp."

Together the two walked side by side back to Arthur's chambers. All the while Merlin was trying to sneak glances into his bag at the gauntlet, hoping that it would change when in Arthur's presence.

"I found something today, while I was out," Merlin ventured, hoping the gauntlet could magically hear him.

"Oh yeah?" Arthur asked, not sounding too entirely interested. He walked into his room, going to lay face down on his bed. "What's that?"

Merlin pulled the gauntlet out of his satchel, his eyes sparkling as the gold gleam returned to the gauntlet. "It was in a pond."

"Nn," Arthur said as his face was buried deep within a pillow.

"I want you to have it," Merlin said, holding back his excitement. He walked next to his prince, offering out the gauntlet.

Arthur looked up at first lazily, but shot up with such vigor it almost startled Merlin. "Merlin!" he cried out in amazement. "You found this?" Arthur seemed to be afraid to even touch the golden gauntlet. "It's...it's amazing..."

"I told you. It was in a pond. The water didn't even damage it."

"A pond? There's no ponds close to Camelot, at least from what I've seen." Arthur's voice was laced in suspicion.

Merlin sucked in his lips, trying to find something to say. "I found one. I can take you to it."

"Yes, let's do that shall we?" Arthur stood up from his bed, still not touching the gauntlet.

Merlin tucked the forearm armor into his satchel and followed Arthur out.

"I thought it was this way..." Merlin said as he led his horse to the edge where he had fallen. "I fell here and all the way down there."

"So that's why you look like you've been rolling around in dirt?" Arthur playfully commented.

"Prat." Merlin eased himself from his horse, looking down the hill. He didn't have time to prepare himself for what came next. He felt his body being pushed and an impatient sigh come from Arthur. The world spun around him as he felt the familiar feeling of twigs poking into his skin and the moss easing his fall. He rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill, looking up angrily at Arthur who was cackling, clearly amused at himself. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny!"

Arthur came down the hill, grabbing at trees and rocks to steady himself. He met up with Merlin down at the bottom, a smug smile still plastered on his face. Merlin wanted to smack him...or kiss him. He couldn't decide which was a stronger feeling.

"I think it's this way." Merlin led his prince further down, trying to listen for the waterfall. His eyes spotted a green pond that looked stagnant. Lilly pads and fungus overtook its surface. "I..." He knew this was the right spot. At least he had found a pond. "I found it," he said half sure that his plan would work. I found it in this pond."

"Well it's more of an overgrown puddle...not really a pond..." Arthur described, as he placed his hands on his hips.

Merlin looked into his bag at the golden gauntlet. He pulled it out and offered it over to Arthur. "See, I didn't steal it or anything. I want you to have it. You could wear it in the joust."

Arthur looked from the armor to Merlin's eyes before he took the gauntlet and placed it on his arm.

Merlin thought it looked beautiful there. The gauntlet seemed to gleam with joy. "It looks beautiful."

"Armor isn't supposed to be beautiful Merlin..." Arthur chastised. "But I like it. Thank you."

Merlin felt his heart flutter at the words. He so desperately wished that Arthur would take the arm with the shining gauntlet on it around his waist and pull him in for a deep kiss, but instead, Arthur cleared his throat as he awkwardly searched for something to say.

"Should I bring you your supper when we get back?" Merlin asked.

"...Merlin..."

"I'm sorry...I know you gave me the day off, but...I'm bored without having you to insult." Truthfully, Merlin wasn't bored in the least bit. He had enjoyed his day, however it focused mainly around Arthur...

"That's not it Merlin." Arthur took a step closer to Merlin, running a golden finger over the wizard's cheekbone. He picked a twig out of Merlin's hair. "You had a twig in your hair..." He coughed awkwardly and took a step back from Merlin.

The warlock felt like he was going to explode. Arthur pulled it off like he was grooming Merlin, but the servant knew better. Arthur wouldn't just do that, he'd tell Merlin to do it himself. "Sire..."

"We should head back now..." Arthur said, changing the subject permanently. "How'd you even find this place?

"Oh you know-"

"You got lost didn't you?" Arthur said flatly as he started pulling himself up the trees.

"Yep."

The two helped each other up the hill and back to their horses. Despite the day being rather Arthur-less, Merlin felt accomplished. The prince had stroked his cheek...

Merlin knew he cared.

* * *

Aweee at the end. Pfft, I'm so lame. I just don't like instaromance (where the main characters are madly in love in the first chapter) Even in fanfiction, I don't like it. Plus...that would be so OOC of Arthur to just up and be like "Merlin I love you..." I mean, we all know he does, but...he has to admit it to himself first XD

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Two updates in a single day! *double fist pump* And I even went to work! ...Well...technically it's a different day, being that it's 2:44am right now. Ohhh well.

* * *

Blessed Be

Chapter 3

Arthur sat in his room, staring at his bed. Merlin had long gone after insisting that he serve the prince his dinner. The blonde tapped his fingers lightly on the wooden table, his other hand tucked under his chin in thought. He reviewed the day over in his mind. So little had happened and yet...so much occurred. Arthur's eyes scanned his bed. Hours before, Merlin lay, albeit accidentally, at least to Arthur's knowledge there among the soft, feathery mattress and pillows.

He stood from his chair, listening to the leather squeak softly as he moved. His eyes tore away from the bed and at the gauntlet in which Merlin had given him. Arthur didn't feel like he deserved such a marvel, and yet, Merlin had given it to him. The warlock could have sold it for a fair amount of coin, but he didn't. Arthur had been so flattered, he did the one thing he swore to himself that he wouldn't do...he gave in, however slightly.

Arthur had been fighting his feelings for his servant for months now. It was when he went to save Merlin's village was when he realized how in love he had fallen with the dark haired boy.

Arthur picked up the gauntlet, placing it on his hand. The gold seemed to shimmer in joy and radiate with a kind of power Arthur had never felt. He felt...so happy...so...invulnerable. He picked up his sword and played around with the gauntlet. It had more flexibility than any forearm armor he had ever used. It was lighter too. He sighed, placing the sword back down and wiggling his fingers a bit. The gold just felt...so right on his hand. It was like...it was Merlin whom was holding his hand; protecting it.

He groaned, pulling off the gauntlet and throwing it to the table. "That idiot...now look what he's done to me!" he growled to himself. The prince threw himself into his bed face down. He inhaled his own scent, wishing that a trace of Merlin still lingered on his cold, lonely bed. His rough hands curled around a pillow edge. He allowed his eyes to droop as he felt sleep finally coming upon him. He hoped that he wouldn't have that dream again...

That dream where he and Merlin were together tangled in each other, radiating passion, lust, love, happiness. Where each touch felt like a fire Arthur never wanted to extinguish. Where each moment was so filled with ecstasy Arthur didn't know if it was real or not...until he woke, and the world would shatter as his perfect world slipped into the shadows of his mind.

The blonde looked over at the gauntlet, a feeling of longing washed over his body. He closed his eyes again, inhaling deeply. He wished so hard, that he and Merlin could be together.

Arthur awoke to Merlin opening his curtains, humming lightly. The prince groaned as his sleepy eyes drank in the slender man before him. He threw a pillow over at Merlin. "Merlin! I was sound asleep!"

"I know you were, Sire. But today I'm not going to be late. Look at that...when I'm late, you sleep in, and when I'm not...well...you complain like a spoiled little prince."

"Merlin..." Arthur sharply warned.

"I know, "shut up." Merlin seemed to be in an exceedingly way too good mood for the prince. Arthur rolled out to the edge of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes, cleaning them of the sleep from the night. "So does this mean I can actually eat a breakfast today?" he asked looking at his servant.

Merlin was already standing next to the table, a few plates already set neatly filled with fruits, bread and sausage. "I thought I should feed you a bit more, since you're training overtime for the joust."

"Feed me? I'm no pet, Merlin!" Arthur teased as he walked over to the food, rather clumsily. He shifted his weight fully from one leg to the other with each step. Maybe he did prefer Merlin being late...

"No, not a pet, just a prat."

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the playful remark, his lips hinting at a smile. "You..." he warned, pointing his finger playfully. He broke out into a chuckle rolling his eyes. He began poking at his food, looking over at Merlin and watching the boy make his bed. "Merlin?"

"Sire?" Merlin came to stand across the table from the blonde, his eyes eagerly awaiting whatever request Arthur made, at least that's what the prince thought...

"The gauntlet...I really treasure it already..." Arthur's pulse quickened. He didn't know if he was overstepping his boundaries or not. "I just...I wanted to thank you, again, for it." He cleared his throat, mainly out of nerves, sucking in his lips and allowing them to roll back out again.

Merlin smiled brightly. To the prince, it was almost as if something was shining from underneath that pale skin of Merlin's.

"You can stop looking like such a fool now," Arthur teased as he went back to eating his food. He watched Merlin bow and go about his regular duties again. "Don't forget, I wasn't kidding about you doing double the work today..." He listened to Merlin snort out a light laugh. "Mucking out the horses is a top priority..."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin responded as he came back to stand before Arthur, bowing and then turning on his heel to leave the room.

Arthur sighed. He hated this pretending. He wanted to take Merlin in his arms and hold him there till the world ended, and maybe even after... He ran a hand through his hair, sulking momentarily. His eyes drifting over to the gauntlet, as a goofy smile spread across his face. Merlin had given him such a beautiful gift...

He decided that sitting here sulking about not being with Merlin was an invaluable waste of time and hastily began eating his breakfast. He finished it then looked around.

He wondered where Merlin went off to. Was he already mucking out the horses? He was pretty sure Merlin knew the daily routine... Breakfast, clothes, armor, then go about doing whatever he does during the day.

Arthur sat there, pursing his lips to the side and his eyes traveling to the fireplace. "Oh Merlin...you're such an idiot..."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Arthur decided it was best to just get on with his day. He put his own armor on, however he had to find another servant to help with most of it. Training was going to take a lot out of him, which was good. He needed to focus on something other than Merlin.

His left hand came to rest on his right, upon which the gold gauntlet resided. He marveled at the sentiment.

"My lord?" a male voice called.

Arthur looked to one of his knights, raising his eyebrows in question as if his daydreaming wasn't unusual. "Shall we commence? I mean since you're just standing there and all?"

The other knight simply chortled to himself before moving his horse into position.

Arthur was amazed at how light the lance felt in his hand. The gauntlet was amazing...It alleviated so much of the weight, allowing Arthur to bend his arm with ease. He waited for the signal, and then was off racing down the lane, aiming directly at the other knight.

He saw his lance hit the other just above the right shoulder, but his knight had hit him in the arm, directly on the gauntlet. It was not his arm that was in pain though, but his heart.

His heart felt like it had lurched from its bony cage as the impact it full throttle. He cried out, dropping his lance and grasping at his heavily armored chest. The prince didn't understand what had just happened. He sucked back air as his heart's pain began to subside.

"Lance!" he cried out to no one in particular. Someone would give him one.

"I don't get it... _"You_ hit _him_, yet you were the one who cried out?" a familiar voice drifted up to Arthur's ears.

The prince looked down, seeing Merlin with that smug smile on his face. "Merlin..." Arthur warned.

"Shut up," I know..." Merlin bowed as he gave the lance to Arthur.

"My arm was in no pain. It must have been all the excitement. My chest started...reacting."

"Reacting?" Merlin questioned.

"It felt like...something was pulling at my heart. It must've been just the excitement," Arthur reasoned. He moved his horse away from Merlin, not even bothering to question the look of worry that had crossed into Merlin's perfectly sculpted face.

Arthur waited for the signal again, and then kicked his horse into a gallop. The impact hit his chest this time. He felt the force of the lance as it broke against his chest, but he didn't feel that unusual pain again. He smiled triumphantly. So it was just all the excitement. "Lance!"

Merlin came up to him with a new lance. "How was it that time?"

"Fine. Hardly felt a thing really," Arthur said as he took the lance and went back to the starting point again. He gripped the lance forcefully in his right hand. His fingers started to feel as if they were burning.

Shaking it off as if it was just from the excitement once again, Arthur sprung into action, racing his powerful horse down the lane once more, aiming directly at his knight's neck. Upon impact, his whole hand felt like it was aflame. He dropped the lance before it could do any real damage, shouting out in agony.

He felt the strange sensation of being weightless, before seeing the ground coming up to meet his eyes. He thudded against the dirt with a loud thump; his hand evermore searing in pain. He tried to remove the gauntlet, but it was hot to the touch.

Merlin came running to Arthur's aid. The prince felt his servant pulling at the gauntlet, he could smell the burning flesh, yet Merlin wouldn't let go. Arthur's heart melted, as he watched Merlin pull as hard as he could at the golden armor. Smoke started to arise from his hands.

Arthur's eyes widened in absolute horror as he saw blood dripping from Merlin's hand. "Merlin let go!"

His servant paid no heed to his command. Arthur's hand was beginning to become numb from the white hot pain. He lay still, feeling others swarm around him, forcefully pulling Merlin away from the prince.

He listened to Merlin's loud protests and the clash and clang of armor as his knights all tried to remove the gauntlet from his arm. The world began swirling, and he found himself laughing. He knew he was in pain, but, it was funny.

Merlin had given him this... "gift." "He's such an idiot..." he said before passing out.

* * *

Arthur woke to see his father, Morgana, and Gaius all in his room. Gaius was right next to him, tending to his arm. His father was across the bed, pacing like a mad man. Morgana sat next to Arthur, her hand going to grab at his undamaged hand. "Merlin...where's Merlin?" Arthur asked as he searched Morgana's features. Something dark seemed to cross her eyes, but she simply smiled and jerked her head in the direction of the door.

Arthur's eyes met with Merlin's teary ones. "Awe, are those for me? You shouldn't have," Arthur teased.

Merlin remained silent. He sniffed, looking away from his prince, wiping his nose against his sleeve.

"The gauntlet you had on is made from magic. I'm not entirely sure of its purpose, but I deduced it wasn't a very good one," Gaius educated the prince.

"How'd you get it off me?" he asked as he analyzed his bandaged arm. He wondered how bad it really was.

"I didn't get it off. Merlin did..." Gaius said as he looked over to the youth. A look of worry and apprehension crossed his wise features.

Arthur's eyes darted from Merlin to Gaius a few times, before he finally settled on Merlin's hands. They were bandaged, just like his own arm. Arthur's blue eyes softened as he allowed a warm smile to grace his lips. He sent all his thanks and appreciation to Merlin in that look.

"Who gave you that gauntlet?" Uther asked, as he came to stand beside Gaius.

"I found it. No one gave it to me," Arthur lied. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Merlin's astonished expression, but he didn't dare look at the servant.

"You found it? And you just thought that something so magnificent wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary?" Uther questioned, anger lacing his words.

Arthur watched his father's face turn from a peach color to a light red. He almost wanted to smile at the vein popping from his forehead. "It was like it was calling to me. I had no choice."

Uther motioned for one of the guards to come into the room. "I want every blacksmith tracked down and brought to me. I want to know everything about this gauntlet."

Arthur knew his father wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of this and the sorcerer behind the incident burned. His eyes met with Merlin's apologetically.

"Where did you find this gauntlet?" Uther asked.

"I was out riding. It was in a pond. I was drawn to it because it was so shiny." His eyes immediately darted to Merlin. He knew in this situation, Merlin wouldn't dare take a crack at the joke Arthur had set himself up for, but nonetheless, he still sent a mild glare toward Merlin, just in case.

"I want to know the exact whereabouts of this pond," Uther demanded. His voice was tight, like he was trying his hardest to control himself.

Arthur sighed, rolling his head back into the pillows. "I don't remember exactly where it was."

Uther quickly jerked himself away from near Arthur's bed to face the window. A surprised growl could be heard from the angered king. "Try your best to remember. In the meantime, we'll leave you to rest."

Morgana, Gaius and Uther left the room.

Immediately, Merlin went to Arthur's side, dropping to his knees next to the bed. "Why did you lie? I gave you that gauntlet!"

"You didn't know it was magical did you?" Arthur asked, smiling a rather cocky grin at his worried companion.

"No, but still. It's my fault this happened! If I just had never picked it up in the first place-"

"Then I would never know how much you care," Arthur finished for his friend.

Merlin's eyes darted to Arthur's face. Arthur could practically feel the tension that suddenly radiated off the dark haired man.

"You don't have to say anything about it Merlin. I'm grateful that you'd give me such a token, no matter how dangerous it was made out to be. It's the thought that counts...and all that, or whatever."

"Way to ruin that moment," Merlin teased, his usual goofy grin coming to his face.

"That's more like it," Arthur said as he shifted in the bed. "Sit with me."

Merlin didn't even hesitate. He jumped over Arthur to the other side, tucking his legs under himself.

"I didn't say jump all over me!" Arthur protested playfully. "I'd hit you, but I'm lacking my good arm." Arthur felt a pang of remorse in his heart. His eyes winced as he remembered the joust was soon. His shoulders sank as he thought on the depressing revelation. "I can't joust like this," he said softly.

"No," Merlin said softly. "You can't."

Arthur sighed angrily. His lips pursed as he pushed his head back. "I hate you."

"I expected that," Merlin nodded.

"I really hate you."

"Expected that too."

"Merlin..." Arthur warned.

"Shutting up."

They sat there in silence. Arthur staring at his bandaged hand, wondering what Merlin was looking at, or how he was feeling.

"I'm sorry about your hands," Arthur offered gently.

"I'm sorry about your arm."

"You were really worried weren't you?" Arthur asked as he peered over at Merlin from the corner of his eye. A crooked grin playing at his lips.

"Not really. I just wanted you to stop screaming," Merlin teased, moving to sit parallel to Arthur.

"You're important to me, Merlin..." Arthur ventured. His stomach felt like it was tying itself into a knot. He felt dizzy suddenly.

"Easy there."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders as his body slumped over into a rather bony chest. The prince suddenly felt too weak to move. He closed his eyes, sighing in content. It wasn't exactly the picture he had pictured...but then again, he was losing his balance, and not on purpose.

His thoughts began to fog, and it was increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. He nestled his head into Merlin's chest, content for the moment, knowing that Merlin was by his side, and that he wouldn't leave him.

* * *

I actually decided to use the divider thingies for this one. Since my little dashes don't appear. I like those better. Oh well. I'm having a bit of trouble making them get all romancy. I feel that neither of them would want to be the first one to admit their feelings, as both of them are too proud. I'm dropping clues here and there, so hopefully one of them will be like "Okay I love you!" ...Only not. haha

I switched POV, ...I'm sure you noticed. It's still in 3rd person limited, but it was in Arthur's POV. Am I doing okay with POV? It's my weakest point in writing.

Review pretty please? :3

I also want to thank the numerous people who're fav author-ing or story watching me. 3 I'm really proud of this piece and I'm so glad you're enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

This got ridiculously long. But on a side note, I finally know how to approach their romantic relationship without it being forced or ..."out of cannon" so to speak. Enjoy dahlings!

* * *

Blessed Be

Chapter 4

Merlin had left Arthur's room after the poor prince started to snore. Panic had stricken a plague into Merlin's very bones as he jogged through the dark hallways of the castle. Every shadow seemed evil and menacing as they danced across the stone walls, causing Merlin to feel very uneasy. His very breath sent chills down his spine. What had he done? He had given the gauntlet to Arthur! He had found the very pond it was from! It was his fault! All his fault! He knew Arthur was devastated about the joust, but the prince would never admit that to Merlin, other than in his playfully taunting way. Merlin knew though. He wasn't thick...

He slunk behind a wall, watching a few guards. "Onstyrian, onbregdan!" The door closest to the guards banged shut, causing both of them to investigate. Merlin darted across the hall, making his way out into the courtyard. He kept to the shadows, despite all the fear and worry that was laced into his core. He had to speak to The Dragon!

Camelot was on high alert, thanks to Uther. If anyone caught Merlin sneaking out at night, it wouldn't look good. He made it to the main gates, seeing the two guards there as well. "Leohtbora!" An unlit torch came to life as the fire danced from the magic. The guards ran to the torch. Merlin wasted no time in running. He darted out of the gates as if his life depended on it...and really, it kind of did.

It didn't take long for the warlock's tired feet to finally reach the clearing where he seemed to always meet with Kilgharrah. He looked up into the sky, feeling his magic dance within his stomach. "Dragon!" he shouted deeply, his eyes flashing yellow.

It wasn't moments later that he could see the giant dragon coming to land near him. The large creature took his time getting situated on the ground and his eyes seemed to already know exactly what Merlin was going to ask.

"What do you know about a golden gauntlet?"

"Many things young warlock. What exactly about it do you want to know?" Kilgharrah retorted, looking bored as usual.

"When I found it, it was like it was calling to me. Why did it feel like that?"

"The gauntlet is connected to its creator's soul. It would call out to you because you're so close to Arthur."

"Who is the creator?" Merlin asked as he shuffled his feet, looking up at the massive dragon.

"He is a sorcerer of the Old Religion. Long dead now though, yet his soul still remains on this earth, waiting for revenge," the Dragon stated, his eyes slitting with mischief.

Merlin knew why he was answering like this. The Dragon loved to hear himself talk... "Revenge against whom?"

"The very one who killed him. King Uther..." The Dragon laced as much hatred and vile into the king's name as he could muster.

Merlin felt his heart quicken. "The gauntlet has hurt Arthur! I gave it to him-"

"I know what you did. I just wished you would have noticed its strange behavior before handing it over to him. The wound he has isn't an ordinary burn. Magic is laced into it. Uther's only heir to the thrown...it's the perfect revenge."

"How do I stop it?" Merlin felt exasperated. This was all his fault. Arthur was apparently dying and it was all his fault!

"Destroy the gauntlet."

Merlin heard the leathery rustle of wings as he noticed the Dragon was finished talking. Of course he'd leave without saying how exactly Merlin is to go about destroying the armor. He wouldn't be Kilgharrah if he had stayed to explain.

The wind from the Dragon's wings chilled Merlin's skin, but the warlock didn't move. He was left with more questions than answers. How was he going to destroy the dang thing?

A whole other panic surged into his body; the kind that seizes your heart in its cold hands and leaves a looming pressure in your throat, the kind that makes your blood race and chill all at the same time. Arthur was dying...

Merlin dropped to his knees as he felt warm tears begin to gather. He sniffed a bit as he looked down at the grass. "Arthur..."

The warlock took a moment to compose himself. He wiped the salty tears from his eyes and stood up, straightening out his scarf and pulling at his shirt. He'd find a way to save Arthur. There was no way in hell he was going to let his love die.

He ran back to the castle thinking of another way to distract the guards. With his magic, he knocked over a few barrels, running at a sprint as the guards went to investigate. Staying in the shadows of the cold night, he made his way back into his home.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to," Gaius called as soon as Merlin closed the door behind him.

The warlock slumped into the door sighing in relief. He was finally home, but he had much to do. "That gauntlet is attached to a sorcerer's soul and the sorcerer wants revenge. The Dragon said that its killing Arthur.

Gaius' face paled. He went over to his books, using his index finger to follow the titles. He picked out a few books and motioned for Merlin to come to him. "We're going to be up a while." He passed Merlin a few books and sat down with some of his own.

"Gaius...this is all my fault."

"There is no time for self-pity. Read!" Gaius reprimanded.

Merlin nodded shortly, opening the book and skimming for any traces about gauntlets. The words seemed to blend together and half the time, Merlin didn't even understand what the author was talking about.

Book after book, they searched by candle light, their eyes crying out in pain from the strains.

"Gaius! I think I found something!" Merlin shouted gleefully.

The elder came to hover over Merlin's shoulder. He fixed his glasses to sit straighter on his nose.

"Soulbinding," Gaius stated as he skimmed the page. "So the sorcerer is controlling the gauntlet, even while dead."

"It's not as advanced as Sigan's magic was, but it's still just as dangerous," Merlin stated, remembering the other manservant, "Cedric." What a jerk...

"Merlin, this is dangerous. If the sorcerer is controlling the gauntlet, we don't know how exactly he's killing Arthur."

Merlin gulped. He could have guessed that. "What can we do Gaius?" he asked hopelessly.

"Observe him for awhile. Tend to his wound. Find out everything you can. I'll take a small skin sample, but other than that..." he paused, taking off his glasses. "I'm afraid there's not much else we can do."

Merlin abruptly turned around going to the door.

"Where're you going?" Gaius called.

"Arthur's room," Merlin stated. His jaw was set and his eyes were focused. He was absolutely determined to save Arthur.

There were two guards outside Arthur's room because of his current condition. They didn't like the idea of even allowing Merlin in at this time of night. After about several minutes of arguing, the guards got a bit violent and pushed Merlin away from the doors. Disgruntled and entirely pissed off he walked around the corner and then chanted out a sleeping charm.

A look of proud accomplishment adored his face as he nodded happily at his handiwork. "Try to keep me out now," he taunted.

The warlock slunk into the room, being sure not to slam or creak the doors. His eyes found Arthur asleep, with his arms wrapped around a pillow. His snoring was just as loud as before.

Merlin took off his shoes and crept into the bed. His eyes immediately went to Arthur's bandaged right arm. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"Nn," the prince groaned. He turned in his sleep, leaving the pillow, facing away from Merlin.

The servant sighed heavily as he sat up in Arthur's bed, watching Arthur sleep. He wondered what kind of dreams he had at night. Cautiously, he moved closer, outreaching his hand and stroking at Arthur's hair against his forehead. He took note that Arthur was a bit warm. "I'm going to get you better. I swear."

"Mer'in..." the prince slurred in his sleep. His eyes didn't open, and Merlin saw no sign of the other giving any indication that he was actually conscience.

Merlin smiled at the simple utter of his name. His heart skipping about inside its cage. Something so small and insignificant such as an innocent speaking of his name shouldn't have this kind of effect on someone, yet here Merlin was, smiling like a goofball, with his heart bouncing all over. His toes were almost tingling with joy.

Arthur suddenly became quiet, which caused Merlin to immediately retract his hand from the other's head. He watched the prince's breathing; it was level. "S-sire?" he squeaked.

"Merlin..." Arthur answered back.

"...I should leave shouldn't I?" Merlin asked, feeling his heart deflate slowly, his toes suddenly going cold. He wondered if Arthur knew he was just stroking his hair...

"Please stay." His voice was so soft, it was almost like someone else had spoke, but Merlin knew better. Arthur wanted him here. With heart aflame and lively again, he scooted closer to the prince.

"How's your arm?" he asked as he hovered over Arthur.

"It hurts," the blond responded softly. "But I'll be okay."

Merlin winced at the words. He didn't know whether to lie and leave the subject at that, or to dive further into the gauntlet and what it was slowly doing to Arthur.

"I'm so sorry," he said. His heart felt like it was pulling rocks around as he exhaled heavily. Lying...lovely choice.

"It's alright Merlin. You didn't know better."

"I should have though. I mean, it was a gold gauntlet in the middle of a stinking pond! I'm such an idiot!" Merlin pulled his knees under his chin and banged his head on his kneecaps. It hurt, but he didn't really care.

"Not arguing there..." Arthur teased. He turned over to look at his servant. "Hey."

Merlin felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Arthur, his eyes wounded like a puppy being told off.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's over. I won't wear the gauntlet again. I'm not angry with you, or sad. I'm fine. It still means so much to me that you'd think to give me such a gift when you could have sold it."

"I should have known better...I showed the gauntlet to Gwen, but it was old and rusted then. I...I knew it was laced with magic."

Arthur looked away from the other man's face. His eyes searched the room before him, as if he was thinking. "Magic is illegal, Merlin. You should have turned it in to my father."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was just so beautiful! And I couldn't help it. It was like...something was forcing me to give it to you."

Arthur turned so that he was lying on his back, facing up at the canopy above his bed. "Something was forcing your hand...magic. Nothing good ever comes from it..."

Merlin wanted to curl up into a ball and die. "You really think all magic is evil?"

Arthur laughed incredulously. "Come on, Merlin! You've seen all that it's done to this kingdom. What good has there ever been?"

"Curing Gwen's father..." Merlin offered, not really thinking about how the entire plague was resolved.

"I thought we decided that he was cured of his own accord?" Arthur asked. "As in, Gwen's not a witch..."

"What if someone else cured him?" Merlin ventured. Oh this was probably not going to end well.

"Merlin...why would one person cure Gwen's father and not everyone else? It doesn't even seem logical."

"They're friends with Gwen?" Merlin squeaked.

Arthur used an elbow to support himself, he looked inquisitively at Merlin. "...Are you not telling me something?"

"I'm just making hypothetical scenarios," Merlin offered shrugging. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'm suddenly not tired anymore." Arthur's stare was heavy, like he was searching for something inside Merlin.

"Oh come on, Sire. I'm not a sorcerer. I'm not that smart," Merlin said lying through his teeth.

Arthur smiled, his gaze relaxing. "You're right about that." He turned over, cradling his injured arm. "If you want to stay...you can. Just...don't cuddle with me."

Merlin laughed, getting under the covers facing Arthur. "You were the one who was cuddling with me."

"I passed out. It's not my fault where I fell!" Arthur defended playfully. He used his good hand to throw a pillow back at Merlin's face.

The impact strung the young warlock's nose, but he laughed nonetheless. "Goodnight, Sire."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

Merlin woke to a blinding light. He peaked one eye open to see Arthur standing up, practically running about the room. "What...on... Earth?"

"Good morning!" Arthur practically sang as he continued opening all the curtains.

"Your arm?" Merlin asked as he sat up, rubbing at his blinded eyes.

"Feels fantastic! I've never felt better!" Arthur picked up his sword and began thrusting it about the room. "I feel like I have so much...energy! Let's go for a ride today! Oh and swim! Let's go swim! After that maybe we can train a bit together. I mean, you'll be a pathetic sparring partner, but what do I care? I'm in such a good mood!"

Merlin didn't know whether to be happy or nervous. He thought back on the Dragon's words. He was sure Kilgharrah said the gauntlet was _killing_ Arthur.

"You know what? It's such a lovely day I think I'll go get us some breakfast and we can eat it outside. It'll be like a picnic!"

Before Merlin even had a chance to react, Arthur was already out the door. The wizard could hear Arthur's all too happy voice greeting everyone in the halls. He sighed, already worn out from the day and collapsed into the mound of pillows behind him. "I'm so confused."

He swung himself out of the bed, going to put his shoes on and leave the room. The two guards were still standing right outside the door.

"Hey! How'd you get in?" one of them asked loudly, taking a step toward Merlin.

"You saw me go in," Merlin said, turning his head to the side, furrowing his brow, acting as if he was confused.

"No we didn't," said the other.

"Uh...yes...you did."

The two guards exchanged looks but said nothing more. Merlin turned away from them, whistling innocently down the halls. He broke out into a run once he was out of sight from the two guards. He ran like a maniac, narrowly avoiding people as he ran back to Gaius. This whole thing was so...mind-boggling.

Merlin found Gaius at his workstation, mixing a few potions. "Have a good night?" Gaius asked, a playful grin on his face.

"I slept with Arthur," Merlin said with a proud smile. His eyes widened as he thought back on what he said. "No! I mean, I slept next to him! Not _with _him! There was no fornication of any kind!"

Gaius laughed at Merlin's outburst. "How was he? I mean, the part without the fornication?"

"Gaius!" Merlin whined.

The physician merely began to laugh again, plugging up one of the potions and beginning to crumble some leaves into an empty bottle.

"He's fine though. Excellent. I didn't get to look at his arm, but he was practically dancing about the room. He wants to go swimming today and riding, and a picnic..." Merlin could hardly believe that Arthur would want to devote that much time to his servant; then again, maybe it wasn't Merlin that Arthur wanted to spend time with. Maybe Arthur was just...wanting to go out and do practically everything and anything there is to do, and Merlin was just easy to pull around.

"Dancing about the room?" Gaius asked. His brow furrowed as he appeared to be thinking.

"He's in an almost unbearably too fantastic of a mood." Merlin leaned against the wall, being careful not to hit one of the plants that was hung by him to dry out.

"The gauntlet still has a hold of him. This can't be good. I'll do some more digging today. You just keep with Arthur."

"Right." Merlin was about to turn around and begin to head back when the man in question came bounding through the door with a basket full of food.

"I don't exactly know what you like to eat. So I just took anything the kitchen had to offer." Arthur smiled proudly at Merlin.

The warlock and Gaius both exchanged worried glances before Merlin returned his attention back to Arthur. "That's...wonderful."

"It was you who said that I needed to eat more if I'm going to be training for the joust," Arthur said as he walked over to Gaius and gave him some of the food. "Enjoy."

Gaius nodded in thanks at Arthur, his eyes wide with fear and confusion as he looked to Merlin.

"You can't be thinking about participating?" Merlin ventured.

"Of course I am! Don't be an idiot, Merlin! I know it's hard for you, but still..." He patted Merlin on the head like a dog. "Try."

Merlin gulped. This was not going to end well...

* * *

Oh happy, silly Arthur makes me giggle. I can just see him being all condescending to Merlin when patting him on the head. The plot has thickened! Allow 10 to 15 minutes for cooling...

...I'm such a nut...

Review please! I love hearing what you think about the story 33


	5. Chapter 5

Oh dear, this chapter is ridiculous (for obvious reasons). haha I must warn you, this is unedited. So a few mistakes may be hidden in there, but I've got to go to work now. :(

* * *

Blessed Be

Chapter 5

Merlin was practically pulled across the courtyard and into the stables. Arthur saddled up the horses, despite that usually being Merlin's job. "I can do that you know..."

"Oh nonsense! I feel so great! Why not just do it myself?"

Merlin sighed, his eyes looking about the stable in an exasperated manner. Something was really wrong with all of this, and he could feel it. He folded his arms across his chest, watching Arthur saddle the horses, humming along the way as he did so.

"You know Merlin, you look awful grumpy like that. Life's too short to have such a sullen face..." Arthur chastised.

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just worried about you..." Merlin defended. He inhaled a pungent whirl of the stable's earthy scent, his eyes wincing as he regretted the decision.

Arthur turned around. He placed both of his hands on either side of Merlin's face, a goofy grin on his own sculpted features. "Merlin...I feel fine."

The sensation of having those hands against his own face nearly made Merlin leap around the town, telling the world what had just happened. His heart sputtered softly as it seemed to be embarrassed at the small gesture. However, nothing came of it.

Arthur had gone back to attending to the horses, pulling on the stirrups to make sure the saddle was nicely fit onto their backs.

"Come on then," he said as he swung himself onto his horse.

Merlin followed suit, struggling a bit as he awkwardly climbed onto his horse. He could hear Arthur laughing at him. Rolling his eyes, he nudged his horse forward, meeting Arthur at the opening to the courtyard.

"Shall we then?" Arthur asked, a large smile adoring his face.

Merlin leaned over a bit, feeling drawn to that beautiful smile, but caught himself before he slid right off the saddle. "Yep."

The two galloped off out of the city. Merlin had a hard time keeping up. He kept slowing his horse down each time a rock was visible or a tree was about to smack him in the face. He had no idea how Arthur just flew the way he did on the horse. The boy reasoned it had to be the magic of the gauntlet. He had no idea how it had done this, nor why it was doing it in the first place. Why did it want to make Arthur feel...good?

"Merlin! Stop being such a wimp and get on with it!" Arthur called from atop the hill they were going up.

"Not everyone is as comfortable as you are on a horse!" Merlin called out to him as he scanned the ground for rocks or potholes.

Arthur laughed, seemingly enjoying himself all too much. It was beginning to grate on Merlin's nerves.

Merlin finally reached the top of the hill. He looked out at the landscape, enjoying the view of the castle from here. The wind tussled with both of their hair playfully, as if children were running their fingers through it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Merlin scanned the shades of greens from the trees to the pale, deep blue color of the lake. "It's beautiful."

"Shall we head to the lake then?" Arthur asked, moving his horse before receiving an answer from his servant.

Merlin's heart froze a bit. He didn't know how to swim... How was this going to work? They hadn't even brought any clothes to swim in! "S-Sire?" he called as he awkwardly sat atop his horse, heading down hill. He kept bouncing from one side of the saddle to the other. He winced in pain each time his pelvis came in contact with the saddle...his manhood getting a rough beating.

"What?" Arthur drawled, obviously annoyed by Merlin's call.

"I can't swim."

Arthur laughed heartedly. "No worries. I'll teach you."

Merlin gulped at the idea. He remained silent for the rest of the way downhill. His blue eyes set in terror as he looked at the lake. Suddenly, it was a lot more ominous than it had ever been.

Arthur slid from his horse, tying the beast up to a tree. "Merlin, come on," he ordered, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "You'll be fine..."

"Oh sure. The only thing keeping me in between life and death is you...I feel perfectly at ease," Merlin sarcastically answered as he got off his horse.

"And so you should!" Arthur happily answered.

Merlin sent him a flat stare, hardly believing that Arthur had actually missed one of Merlin's taunts.

The blond began pulling his shirt off, and going to undo his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Merlin shouted, his eyes going wide.

"...We're swimming?" Arthur answered. "I don't really fancy going back soaked. Take your clothes off."

"W-what if the water is cold?" Merlin began backing away. He felt like a dog cornered by its angry master, only Arthur wasn't angry...he was way too happy.

"Then we'll get out. If we don't try, we'll never know. Come on, Merlin! Learn to live a little."

Merlin sighed, beginning to undo his scarf from around his neck. The air around them was nice and warm, he hoped the water would be to. He watched from the corner of his eye as Arthur stripped completely of his clothing. Shamefully, Merlin looked away, hoping that Arthur would give him the same privacy. He heard the sounds of the water moving and looked to see Arthur already up to his waist.

"Water's fine," Arthur sang. "Come on!"

"Stop looking at me!"

Arthur laughed loudly, falling back into the water. "I'm not looking!"

Merlin couldn't deny that Arthur was exceptionally adorable like this, but he knew that something was wrong. The Dragon wouldn't tell him Arthur's life was in danger if it really wasn't, at least, he didn't think the Dragon would do that...

"Sire?" Merlin squeaked, covering his private area with his hands. "I'm afraid..."

Arthur waded closer to Merlin, outstretching his hands. "I won't let you drown. Come on."

"Close your eyes?" Merlin innocently asked as he stepped as close as he could to the lake from the dock.

Once Arthur had his eyes closed, Merlin outstretched his hands, lacing his fingers into Arthur's. A jolt of excitement coursed through his body from his fingers and down into his toes. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to pull you into me. I won't let you drown." Arthur said, his eyes still closed.

"Okay..."

Merlin was pulled from the dock and into the water. It wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't cold either. His body slightly chilled, but was instantly comforted as Arthur's body met his. He could feel his heart leaping about inside his body. It felt like it was going to snap from its place, and go about running through Camelot.

"I've got you," Arthur stated as he held Merlin in his arms. He moved away from the dock. "I'll teach you how to swim."

Merlin's eyes met with Arthur's as the prince opened those perfectly almond shaped eyes. "I'm still scared."

Arthur smiled a rather cocky grin. "Don't be! This is me we're talking about!"

"I don't want to swim," Merlin said barely above a whisper. He was so close to the one he loved more than life itself, but he wanted to cry. This wasn't his Arthur...this was a cursed man, using the same face as his beloved. "Please don't make me swim."

Arthur's brow furrowed, clearly confused. "What do you fear so much about water?"

"It's not the water I'm afraid of." Merlin couldn't even look into Arthur's eyes. He felt so ashamed. He could feel Arthur having to kick to keep them above the water. He felt guilty for being so useless.

Arthur kept quiet, a simple absence of action the normal Arthur hardly ever did.

"It's you. I'm afraid of you...for you. This isn't you Arthur. You would never go so far to help me. You'd probably push me in with my clothes on!"

Arthur's face contorted into a pained expression. "You don't think I care for you?" he asked in astonishment.

"I'm a servant. How could you?"

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, tucking a finger under Merlin's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "I've always cared for you." His eyes winced.

Merlin caught the tensing of the other's body.

"You don't even understand how much you mean to me..."

Merlin was unable to keep his ears focused on the news he had longed to hear. Something strange was happening to Arthur. His eyes glanced to Arthur's injured arm. The burns had come back, and they were pussing.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed. "We need to get you to Gaius."

"I feel fine. Don't worry about it."

"It doesn't look fine though," Merlin countered.

"Merlin, here I am confessing my love to you and you don't even acknowledge it? You have seriously crushed my good mood."

"I didn't mean to..." Merlin responded softly. "I've waited for you to say that to me for so long, but this isn't you. The gauntlet still has control of you. How else could your burns just magically go away, and then come back, only worse?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. His entire demeanor had changed from happy-go-lucky, to clearly annoyed and badgered. "Merlin." His usual tone coming back to his deep voice. "It's not on me. It doesn't have a hold of me."

"Yes it does!" Merlin felt extremely vulnerable, knowing that the only thing keeping him from drowning was Arthur. He wanted to get out of the water. Arguing with the one protecting your life wasn't exactly a good idea...

"You woke up this morning all sunshine and daisies! You were seriously injured by that gauntlet! I was seriously injured by that gauntlet!" Merlin brought up one of his burned hands to Arthur's eye view. The burns were scabbed, and some of them had been cut open from riding the horses here.

"So I'm not allowed to wake up happy? Did you ever think that I was only so happy because I got to wake up next to you?"

Merlin froze. Had he been wrong? He couldn't have been wrong. Arthur had acted so...strangely. No man would be that happy...right?

"You're enchanted..." he barely spoke above a whisper. "I'm so sure of it..."

"Let's just go back," Arthur said. He didn't even wait for Merlin to respond before he started going back to the dock. He helped Merlin grab onto the dock and pull himself up.

Merlin suddenly felt cold. Had he been wrong? No...there was no way he was wrong. Arthur's wounds were gone this morning, and now they'd come back with a vengeance. He wasn't wrong. Arthur was enchanted and he was absolutely sure of it. "I love you too..." he said softly.

Arthur's gloom evaporated in a millisecond. He laughed joyously, as he pulled Merlin into him, kissing his cheeks over and over again. "See! Now we can just be happy!"

Merlin didn't smile. The feeling of those soft lips were just like he had fantasized over the years, but despite his dreams finally coming true. This was all a lie. A soul crushing, horrible lie.

"Merlin? Why aren't you smiling?" Arthur asked, clearly hurt that his "love" wasn't smiling as brightly as he was.

"Oh...I-I..." Merlin sputtered, clearly caught off guard. He kissed Arthur on the cheek, too afraid to actually kiss the other on the lips. "Let's just go back now?"

Arthur seemed to be okay with the kiss, for his goofy smile returned to his face. He skipped over to his clothes, putting them on while humming.

Merlin had never felt so depressed. This was what he wanted. He wanted Arthur to love him. He couldn't even pretend with the enchantment. He put his own clothes back on, feeling like he wanted to walk into the lake and drown.

"We haven't even had our picnic yet!" Arthur exclaimed as he came bouncing over to Merlin. He grabbed the boy's wrists, apparently careful about his burned hands and pulled him over to the horses.

Merlin had barely even finished getting his shoes on before he was ripped from his spot. He flailed about as he fought to keep his balance.

Arthur got the basket of food off Merlin's horse. "Hungry?"

"Maybe we should have lunch back at the castle? Gaius really needs to look at yo-" Merlin looked down at Arthur's right arm, his eyebrows raising and his mouth going ajar. Where had the burn gone? "B-but," he stuttered.

"Odd, I know. Must've been the water," Arthur reasoned, shrugging it off. He pulled out a blanket, spreading it across the ground. "Merlin, you can stop staring at me like that." He pushed Merlin's jaw shut, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Your burns were infected. Are you not the least bit worried that they just...magically disappeared?"

"It wasn't magic, Merlin!" Arthur defended. "Come on, just sit with me." Arthur reached his hands up to Merlin, a playful pout on his face. "I want to hold you."

Merlin sighed. He hated this. Something felt incredibly wrong about the entire situation. He sat down nevertheless, yelping as he felt Arthur pull him onto his lap.

"I said I wanted to hold you." Arthur playfully flicked Merlin's nose.

The warlock sported a fake smile, pretending like everything was okay. Under the surface, he was panicking. He needed to find a way out of this. He had to get to Gaius.

"Tomorrow, you should give me a good luck charm for when I go to joust."

Merlin rolled his eyes. That sounded more like Arthur, always ever so needy and a bit rude.

"Your love is what will help me win the tournament."

"Sire..." This was getting way too wrong, even for Merlin's comfort. Arthur was a cheesy man when enchanted apparently.

"Shh," Arthur cooed, pressing a finger to Merlin's lips. "I want to enjoy this moment." The blond leaned back against the tree he was in front of, using his free hand to pick at some grapes. "Here."

Merlin felt suddenly way too uncomfortable as he realized Arthur was trying to feed him. "I don't think-"

"You don't need to think about eating grapes, Merlin."

"I'm not all that hungry..." Merlin tried to weasel his way out of Arthur's embrace, but the prince's grip tightened.

"You love me don't you?"

Merlin was surprised by the vulnerability behind the question. He turned his face to see a close-to-tears Arthur. "Yes, of course I love you."

"No you don't!" Arthur pushed Merlin off him, standing up and running his hands through his hair. "You don't love me. If you loved me you'd eat the food I brought no matter how hungry or not you were!" Tears started rolling from the prince's eyes.

Merlin panicked. Oh yes, there wasn't a doubt in his mind now about Arthur's current state. He was indeed enchanted. "Calm down, Sire!" Merlin cooed rushing over to Arthur's side. "I'll eat! I'm sorry!"

Arthur looked up at him pitifully. "Y-you will?"

"It's just...I guess you didn't know I'm allergic to grapes..." Merlin lied. He needed to find a way to get Arthur back to Gaius, and soon. Once Arthur was safe in the castle, Merlin could start finding ways of destroying the gauntlet. "And bread...and cheese..." He scanned the picnic basket, searching the foods and listing them off one by one.

Arthur had fresh tears in his eyes. He buried his face into his hands, sobbing loudly. "I'm the worst lover anyone has ever had!" he wailed.

Merlin wanted to laugh. It was sad how amusing it was to see Arthur like this. He wondered if Arthur would remember any of this once it was over...and Merlin was going to find a way to make it over. "Sire, it's okay. We can just go back to the castle and find me something to eat there. We'll have a nice lunch in your room...alone..." Merlin suggested, playfully running his fingers up the prince's chest. He hated how dirty that sounded...and he hoped he wouldn't have to do anything like that with an enchanted Arthur...he could just see the outcome once Arthur was returned to his normal state. It didn't look pretty.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked, a stupid grin on his face.

Merlin wiped a tear away from Arthur's eye, feeling overly cheesy himself. "Just you and me. We can even lock the door."

Arthur seemed more than excited about the idea. He ran over to his horse, swinging a leg up and expertly moving to sit atop the creature. "Shall we then, Love?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. This was tiresome... "What about the basket?"

"Leave it."

Merlin climbed onto his horse, following a galloping Arthur all the way back to Camelot. He didn't like that Arthur was enchanted, and he definitely did not like that there was a possibility of Arthur dying in all of this, but right at the moment, he couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Arthur was too much...

* * *

Arthur is like a child... I don't like writing about an enchanted Arthur. He's too much to handle. He's kinda crazy... I see him being the kind of "boyfriend" that texts you just to know what you ate for breakfast...(those are creepy)

Hope you enjoyed it, even though the romance may or may not be fake. Depends on how you see it. I miss normal Arthur! Review? I'm curious about your opinions on my enchanted Arthur.


End file.
